foreverbuddehsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Elementals
The Elementals (or TE) is probably the biggest roleplay to have ever existed on ForeverBuddehs. It contains a huge, complex, interesting, and ever-expandable plot, along with realistically dynamic characters with a bit of magic and powers to top it all off. It starts off with six kids who go to a camp known as Camp Rock Your Underwear off, one night accidently getting themselves knocked out by a magical meteor that bestoys upon each the power of one of the six elements. From there on is the story of how they cope with their powers along with their normal lives, struggling to balance it all and piece together what fate has in store for them. Characters Ethan Ardere (played by Milan) A 16 year old guy that possesses the element of fire. He has blonde hair and hazel eyes. He is 6'1" and weighs 130 lbs. Ethan is loyal, brave, ambitious, courageous, comical, strong, determined, and likes to be in control. His mind is able to formulate plans in mere minutes, though his emotions are very unstable. When mad, he can do unpredictable things and be very dangerous. His mind at that time doesn't work as well as it does when he's got a cool head. Ethan is very protective of friends and others dear to him and cannot tolerate anyone harming them. In battle, he can be merciless and harsh, proving to be an opponent that one must be wary of. Ethan has an air of mystery to him, but when he isn't delving about battles and training, he can be quite a nice guy. Emerald Fecela (played by Cassey) A 15 year old girl that possesses the element of nature. She has bright neon green eyes and dark green hair. She is 5'1" and weighs 97 lbs. She is very shy, but once you get to know Emerald, she is very nice, kind and looks out for her friends. She can loose her confidence quickly and can easily climb a tree in to hide. She loves to climb and play, and shes always up to play hide and go seek. She's currently dating Xavier. Jasmine Sanders (played by Stephanie) A 16 year old girl that possesses the element of light. She has blue eyes, brown hair, and a tan skin tone. Usually in a bright, sunny mood (ha), and is always offering help to her friends. She likes to finish her work quickly and get it over with, then read some of her favorite books. Sometimes her mind wanders off into the clouds, to daydream of fantasies and things that will most likely never happened. Otherwise, she's very humorous and loves to pull pranks on the other powers. Victoria Richards (played by Luna) A 16 year old girl that possesses the element of water. She has brown hair, almost black, blue eyes, and a light skin tone. Known to be hotheaded she loses her temper easily, but not over much. Stubborn as a rock, persuading something her mind is set on might as well be impossible. Most of her time is spent with her beloved computer, forced to the camp by her parents in hope she would kick the bucket with her antisocial tendencies. Asking her an ill worded question might as well be impossible to get a non sarcastic answer from her. She knows she’s a mess, but loves it anyway. Her only way of fighting is blunt and head on, refuses to waste time playing games to finish a job. Merciless when angry it simply adds to her accuracy of either insults or physical maneuvers. Xavier Havisham (played by Kyuubi) A 17 year old boy that possesses the element of wind. He has long black hair and bright green eyes. Very spontaneous at times, his parents shipped him off to camp to become more acquainted with people and to hopefully get him to take off his mask. If angered, can either chill or flip out. Can be very passionate depending on the situation. He used to wear a Morgan Freeman mask. He's currently dating Emerald. Devin Colfier (played by Milan) A 16 year old boy that possesses the element of darkness. He has unkempt black hair and brown eyes. Devin is usually laid-back, calm, funny, sometimes pessimistic, and can get easily frightened in some situations. He has a dark, mysterious past, which reflects on his currently personality.